noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 377
|image = Ch377.png |Release Date = 26 October 2015 |Chapter = 377 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 376 |Next Chapter = Chapter 378}}Ludis makes another successful block against Gradeus' attack, achieving recognition as strong. However, he falls for a provocation and aims at Gradeus, realizing a moment too late that he has struck an image. Gradeus criticizes his offensive skills and aims a blow at Ludis from behind. Ludis manages to evade only at a hair's breadth. He lands and his eyes find the massacred bodies of his Central Order knights; his fighting spirit is reignited and he powers up for another charge. This time, Gradeus compliments Ludis' offensive stance and a head on collision follows. The impact clears to show both fighters are still standing unscathed, although Ludis seems out of breath. A sudden tap of feet draws the attention of the fighters. Ludis' subordinate has arrived and he stands without a clue at what is happening. Ludis shouts at him to run and alert others that the traitors has intruded in Lukedonia. Before the noble could act as ordered, Gradeus throws his axe flying at him to hack him in pieces. But Ludis shields him on time, creating chance for his subordinate to escape. It annoys Gradeus that the kid is pretty good at blocking and he remarks that all the kids have grown so much. Ludis asks why he is talking as if he has already seen other clan leaders. Gradeus confirms, stroking the scar on his face, that he has indeed, met another clan leader on the way. Ludis wonders if it's Rajak who he has met and Gradeus affirms it. He adds that he was shocked to see how strong Rajak has gotten and shows the scar he got from Rajak. An alarmed Ludis screams to know what has been done to Rajak. Gradeus, now quite enjoying the impression this news has made, puts on a broad grin and states that he has put Rajak into eternal sleep with his own hands. He adds that he only made the final blow after the others had done all the work. Ludis recalls only a while ago Rajak had been with them, the other clan leaders and he bade Rajak farewell and they even considered preparing a tea party...Ludis summons all power in his shield and throws it towards Gradeus. The shield spins, sending powerful waves of cutting wind around it. Gradeus is a bit surprised at the new move. He finds it quite strong but slow. Seeing that his opponent has thrown his strongest weapon for blocking, he decides to strike head on. However, Ludis appears completely calm and stands still as Gradeus charges with his axe. Gradeus realizes why, after his strike fails. He finds himself caged within the force field created by the shield. Ludis then proclaims Gradeus, the traitor, under arrest. In another part of Lukedonia, the three werewolves are travelling at great speed. Kaiyo has sensed power and realizes that someone has started fighting. Mount is quite excited about fighting the clan leaders and can't wait to find them out. Kaiyo tries to subdue the werewolf's excitement and then asks Drakon whether they would join the fight or continue their search. Before Drakon could answer, the presence of an immense aura brings them to a halt. Kaiyo wonders who it might be as Drakon concludes they are already in someone's territory. The master of the territory is revealed to be meditating under a waterfall - Kei slowly opens his calm but fierce eyes.